halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery
The '''Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery' (abbreviated Type-52 AAA), often referred to as the Anti-Air WraithHalo 3: The Official Guide, page 63, is a specialized variant of the Type-25 Wraith tank. Introduction The Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery is a variant of the mainstream Covenant "Wraith" tank, but differs in its primary armament: while the standard Type-25 model is equipped with a Plasma Mortar which is used mainly against slow-moving ground targets, the Type-52 model is equipped with a "rapid fire" dual Fuel Rod Gun-based''Halo 3: The Official Guide, page 140 flak cannonHalo 3: The Official Guide, page 63 as its main armament, and has high effectiveness against nearby air targets and also ground targets. The Type-52 shares the Type-25's secondary plasma turret, a non-detachable stationary turret emplacement fixed at the midsection of the vehicle that is optionally manned for point defense against "medium to close" range ground targets. The triple sets of fuel rod cannons are devastating to all forces, airborne or otherwise. Dozens of shots can be put out in rapid succession, laying waste to enemy emplacements, leveling fortified bunkers in a matter of seconds. Luckily, however, the anti-air wraith seems to be used almost exclusively for destroying and harassing air vehicles and use against ground targets is very rare. The Type-52 is also distinguished from the Type-25 by its red-crimson color scheme instead of the standard Wraith's blue armor color. Upon the driver's exiting the anti-air wraith, it's triple flak cannons fold inward and contract into the body of the tank, presumably to keep them protected from enemy gunfire or saboteurs and possibly to allow more compact storage. It might even be necessary in order to travel at high speeds or be air-lifted by a phantom dropship. Appearances The Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery saw widespread deployment by the Covenant Loyalists in the occupied Inner Colony worlds of the United Nations Space Command. Multiple Type-52 vehicles were deployed in the African city of Voi during the Loyalist occupation of Voi in the Second Battle of EarthThe Storm (Level), ''Halo 3Halo 3: The Official Guide, page 57''Halo 3: The Official Guide, page 59http://uk.media.xbox360.ign.com/media/734/734817/vids_1.html, although all were eventually destroyed in the UNSC counterattack or the Flood invasion of VoiFloodgate (Level), ''Halo 3 and the glassing of half of Africa. At least six were deployed against a possible UNSC threat when the Loyalists secured the Forerunner facility known as the Ark in extragalactic space''The Covenant (Level), ''Halo 3Halo 3: The Official Guide, page 87. Trivia *It is possible to drive this vehicle through a glitch, see How to Pilot an AA Wraith for more details. ]] *An easy way to defeat one is to snipe the turret gunner then it is defencless as it only shoots in the air. *If you are playing on Co-op with more than one other person, do make sure you are careful when driving or standing on the front of the Wraith, like its blueish counterpart, the projectiles can kill you instantly if you are caught in the way of the shot. This seems to happen more often with the AA Wraith. *It seems like Bungie originally wanted us to drive it, since when you obtain it with a glitch and then jump out of the Wraith, you can see an animtion of the cannons folding together and going down trough the hatch, much like the normal Wraith Sources Category:Halo 3 Category:Vehicles